


Об альфах и бетах

by Arnold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnold/pseuds/Arnold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Вижу неудачника на два часа, - сказал Джексон на ухо Дереку и громко расхохотался.<br/>Тот поморщился, но даже не обернулся. Он и так знал, кого увидит справа от себя. Стайлза Стилински, сына местного шерифа, бету, влюбленного в альфу – Дерека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Об альфах и бетах

**Author's Note:**

> fandom Dylan OBrien 2015

– Вижу неудачника на два часа, – сказал Джексон на ухо Дереку и громко расхохотался.

Тот поморщился, но даже не обернулся. Он и так знал, кого увидит справа от себя. Стайлза Стилински, сына местного шерифа, бету, влюбленного в альфу – Дерека.

Еще лет десять назад за это и побить могли, сейчас либо смеются, как тот же Джексон, либо сочувствуют, как Эллисон, либо пытаются придумать «план по соблазнению этого козла», как Скотт, непонятно как замутивший с Эллисон и таким образом прибившийся к их компании.

Дерек же предпочитал не обращать внимание на расползавшиеся по школе сплетни, ему некогда. Прятанье концов в воду занимало неожиданно много времени.

– Привет.

– Привет, Стайлз, – буркнул Дерек, не поднимая головы. Горох в его тарелке вдруг стал необычайно интересным. – Что тебе на этот раз надо?

Краем глаза он видел, как Стайлз сжал кулаки. Почему у всех бет, за редким исключением, такие тонкие пальцы и изящные кисти? Не у каждой омеги такие были. В плане рук Стайлз делал всех школьных омег на сто очков вперед, правда, этого почему-то никто не замечал.

– Я спросить хотел, что ты делаешь сегодня после уроков? Мы могли бы… – неуверенно начал Стайлз, но его прервал громкий смех Джексона:

– Вы могли бы что? – издевательски пропищал он. Дерек поморщился – у Стайлза совершенно не такой голос. – Стилински, отвали, после уроков у Дерека тренировка, а потом мы пойдем в пиццерию, клеить клевых цыпочек-омег. Но ты это и так знаешь, ты же уже выучил расписание Дерека?

Уши у Стайлза краснели весьма примечательно, Дерек даже на мгновение залюбовался. К счастью, никто этого не заметил. Джексон продолжал ржать на всю столовую, но Стайлз почему-то не уходил.

Они это уже проходили: Стайлз подходил, Джексон ржал, Дерек отмалчивался, Стайлз обиженно уходил, а вечером…

Но сегодня что-то пошло не так. Стайлз стоял напротив Дерека и, казалось, даже не слышал всего того, что нес про придурков-бет Джексон. Словно чего-то ждал.

– Ну так что, Дерек? – Стайлз так сильно вцепился в ремень сумки, что костяшки пальцев побелели. – Ты пойдешь со мной в кино? Там нового человека-паука показывают, было бы интересно сравнить со старым или и вовсе с комиксами. Дерек?

– Стилински, ты оглох? – Джексон даже приподнялся с места. – Дерек идет с нами в пиццерию.

– Но можно идти после, кино в восемь вечера.

– Стайлз, – не поднимая головы, негромко оборвал его Дерек. – Я иду с парнями в пиццерию, а потом еду домой. Тетушка приезжает, надо матери помочь.

– Ах, тетушка, – Стайлз криво усмехнулся. – Ну да, тетушка – это святое. Удачи.

И, развернувшись на пятках, быстро вышел из столовой, по дороге чуть не сбив с ног какую-то мелкую омегу с тяжелым подносом.

Что-то здесь было не так, и от этого Дерек себя неуютно чувствовал.

– Нет, ну ты видел? – Джексон тяжело рухнул обратно на свой стул и стащил с подноса притихшей Эллисон яблоко. – Насколько беты наглые пошли? Забыли свое место в иерархии? Но, черт, Дерек, серьезно? Тетушка? Не мог прямо сказать, что у тебя намечается интрижка с той блондиночкой? Хватит щадить чувства этого неудачника, это уже совсем не круто.

– Ага, – автоматически кивнул Дерек, – хватит щадить его чувства.

Скотт молча поднялся с места, чуть дернул Эллисон за рукав, зовя за собой, и ушел, всей спиной старательно изображая презрение. Джексон не забыл позубоскалить им вслед.

А Дерек все так же гонял вилкой по тарелке злосчастную горошину. Что-то сегодня пошло не так, и Дерек это буквально чувствовал – оно ему еще аукнется вечером.

***

 

Он любил круассаны, что пекли в небольшом магазинчике на другом конце города. Ехать до него было долго, муторно и совсем не по пути, но Дерек все равно заезжал туда каждый вечер, продавцы ему уже улыбались, как родному, и готовили заветный пакетик.

У этого магазина было еще одно несомненное преимущество – никого из знакомых или же просто из школы Дерек здесь точно не мог встретить.

– Шоколадные или земляничные? – спросила милая девушка-бета за прилавком.

– И те, и другие, – решил Дерек, доставая бумажник.

Кажется, сегодня ему придется извиняться.

Пока девушка аккуратно упаковывала эти злополучные круассаны, Дерек пытался дозвониться. Но в ответ слышал лишь механический голос, сообщающий, что «абонент не может ответить».

Ну да, как же. Сразу бы сказали, что абонент изображает из себя девчонку и дуется непонятно на что. Та блондиночка и то проще, несмотря на то, что омега. Дерек вспомнил запах клубники, который ее окружал, и невольно поморщился.

Он никогда не любил сладких запахов, а тут, оказывается, еще и пристрастился к кофе. К горячему кофе с холодным мороженым, от которого ныли зубы, но и без которого он уже не мог.

И этот чертов кофе не брал трубку. Ох, уж Дерек ему выскажет.

От магазина до его дома почти полчаса езды, но Дерек преодолел это расстояние за пятнадцать минут. Пусть потом ему приходилось платить постоянные штрафы за превышение скорости, но зато круассаны остыть не успевали.

Около его дома только одна машина, значит, шериф на дежурстве. Вот и славно. Дерек с улыбкой заглушил мотор, взял с сиденья пакет с круассанами и вышел из машины.

В комнате Стайлза горел свет. Дерек мечтательно прикрыл глаза, представляя, как удивится и обрадуется Стайлз. Он ведь явно его не ждет, обиделся, дурак. Жаль только, что на большее, чем поцелуй, у Дерека времени нет – та блондиночка не из тех, кто будет ждать долго. А Дерек еще немного и будет опаздывать.

Звонок трелью разнесся по всему дому. Дерек отступил на шаг назад и взволнованно огляделся. Он до сих пор опасался, что его кто-то увидит у дома Стилински.

Дверь никто не открыл. Дерек нахмурился. Обычно Стайлз спешил вниз еще до того, как Дерек позвонит. Чуйка у него была, что ли? Лора в свое время про эту пресловутую «чуйку» все уши прожужжала, как и про мифические истинные пары.

Дерек позвонил снова, но вновь бесполезно. При этом он ясно слышал, как в своей комнате Стайлз включил музыку.

На дорожку перед домом спланировал бумажный самолетик. Дерек усмехнулся. Как мило, теперь они таким образом переписываются, как влюбленные парочки прошлого века? Это слишком даже для Стайлза.

Но на самолетике не было любовного послания. Лишь на одном крыле маркером было написано: «Пошел к черту».

Дерек закатил глаза: только разборок ему не хватало, он и так опаздывает. Поэтому он написал на другом крыле «Круассаны на пороге, хочу тебя», оставил пакет и, отойдя на несколько шагов, запустил самолетик в открытое окно.

Попал, разумеется. Довольно усмехнувшись, Дерек сел обратно в машину и завел мотор. Самолетик приземлился прямо на капот в тот момент, когда Дерек выезжал со двора, но его тут же снес порыв ветра. Дерек не стал выяснять, что Стайлз ему написал. Это он выяснит завтра вечером и, возможно, даже трахнет Стайлза.

Блондиночка оказалась просто изумительной в поцелуях, но не дала, даже на что-то серьезное развести не получилось. Поэтому настроение Дерека было неважным, когда он ехал мимо дома Стайлза. Да, не по пути, да, пришлось делать крюк, но Дереку хотелось это сделать.

Перед домом уже стояла полицейская машина, поэтому останавливаться Дерек не стал. Лишь убедился, что пакет с круасанами исчез с порога.

***

 

Чтобы оказаться в столовой на столе Дерека. Стайлз демонстративно уронил его прямо в тарелку с картофельным пюре и, молча развернувшись, ушел. Дерек еще несколько мгновений рассеяно моргал, не веря, что его таким образом послали (о да, он научился понимать все намеки Стайлза, особенно такие толстые и недвусмысленные), поэтому нагнал Стайлза уже на выходе из столовой.

– Что это все значит? – спросил он, грубо дернув Стайлза за рукав.

Тот медленно развернулся, поправил сбившиеся наушники и громко, на всю столовую, произнес:

– Пошел к черту, Хейл. Ты меня достал. Привет тетушке.

И в полной тишине вышел. Дерек рассеяно моргнул. Ему показалось, или его действительно послали на виду у всей школы?

А его действительно послали, хоть вся школа и не поняла этого. Для них практически ничего не изменилось, но Дерек-то знал, что это не так!

Стайлз перестал ему улыбаться. Совсем. Проходил мимо, словно Дерека не существует в природе. На химии и английском, единственных совпадающих у них уроках, пересел в другой конец класса. На переменах тусовался с Лейхи, с этим восторженным идиотом, влюбленным в Стайлза уже года два как. А сам Стайлз перестал общаться даже со Скоттом.

Дерек злился. С блондиночкой ничего не выгорело, а переспать с кем-нибудь хотелось. Влюбленный Стайлз был идеальной кандидатурой. Податливый, жадный до ласк и поцелуев, всегда готовый. И, что важно, не болтал об их «отношениях», разве что иногда пытался пригласить в кино.

Точно, кино!

– Стилински, пошли в кино? – сказал Дерек, приваливаясь плечом к соседнему шкафчику.

Перед этим, разумеется, убедился, что коридор опустел.

– В кино? – недоуменно повторил Стайлз, обернувшись. – Хейл, ты не заболел?

– Ничуть, – он пожал плечами. – В соседнем городе как раз крутят твоего человека-паука.

– У нас его тоже показывают, – возразил Стайлз. – Так зачем куда-то ехать?

– Не нужно, чтобы нас вместе видели, придурок, – Дерек закатил глаза. – Ну так что, поехали? Хватит ломаться, все равно тебя больше никто не позовет.

Стайлз медленно запер шкафчик и поднял с пола сумку. Из незакрытого кармана высыпались ручки, но Стайлз этого даже не заметил. Он поднял голову и, глядя Дереку в глаза, сказал:

– Я иду в кино с Айзеком. Сегодня, в шесть вечера. И я терпеть не могу человека-паука, Бэтмен гораздо круче. Человек-паук нравится тебе. – И ушел, так же медленно, словно давая шанс Дереку его окликнуть, или…

И Дерек его окликнул. Но явно не так, как Стайлз ожидал.

– Вы расстанетесь с этим недо-альфой уже через неделю. И даже не думай, что я приму тебя обратно.

На самом деле, он примет Стайлза и через месяц, и через два. Но Дерек знал точно: Стайлз сбежит от Лейхи уже сегодня вечером.

Стайлз не сбежал от Лейхи даже через две недели. Они не целовались в коридорах, как большинство парочек, они даже не держались за руки. Но что-то было в них такое, что буквально кричало на всю школу, что они вместе.

Дерек, к удивлению Джексона и недовольству тренера, пристрастился к кофе. Он пил его постоянно – даже гель для душа сменил на кофейный. Но это все равно была лишь слабая пародия на пьянящий запах Стайлза.

А еще он ждал, когда Стайлз наконец-то перестанет дурить, бросит Лейхи и вернется к нему. На что же Стайлз обиделся, Дерек до сих пор понять не мог.

Беты, они ведь должны радоваться даже такому знаку внимания от альф, не так ли?

***

 

Что ж, Стайлз с самого начала знал, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, так что сейчас было бы крайне глупо рыдать в подушку или жаловаться любимому плюшевому медведю о том, что все альфы – козлы. Впрочем, ничем подобным Стайлз заниматься и не собирался, тем более что «любимого плюшевого медведя» у него отродясь не было, зато имелась коллекционная фигурка Дарта Вейдера, но она стоила слишком больших денег, чтобы губить ее из-за такого козла как Дерек Хейл.

И да, все альфы – козлы. Отец – единственное исключение, подтверждающее правило.

Поэтому Стайлз отпер отцовский сейф (дубликат ключей он сделал лет сто назад), достал пистолет, пересчитал патроны в обойме (девять штук), наскоро написал отцу записку – где он, куда едет и сколько патронов взял – и вышел из дома.

С того дня, как Стайлз бросил Дерека, прошло две недели. Две бесконечно долгие недели, наполненные обожанием Айзека, совместными походами в кино и пиццерию, и ощущением полной нереальности и неправильности происходящего. Последнее было явно лишним, как и Дерек, постоянно маячивший на горизонте.

Стайлз поджал губу и слишком сильно хлопнул дверью джипа, отчего стекла жалобно звякнули. Любая мысль о Дереке вызывала у него практически неконтролируемый приступ злости. Дерека хотелось закопать, утопить, удушить и поцеловать. Желательно в обратном порядке.

А еще лучше – вышвырнуть его из города или самому уехать. В Лос-Анджелес или Нью-Йорк, неважно, главное, чтобы подальше от Дерека и любого напоминания о нем. Стайлз теперь не мог даже смотреть на когда-то любимые круасаны, за это Дерек заслуживает отдельной ненависти.

Пистолет приятной тяжестью оттягивал карман, Стайлз невольно улыбнулся, коснувшись холодного ствола. Ничего, сегодня Стайлз отыграется за все.

Он обернулся на заднее сиденье, убедился, что не забыл веревку и заранее собранную сумку, кивнул сам себе и завел мотор. Сегодня водить стоило аккуратнее, не хватало в такой хороший и обещающий веселье день попасться на такой мелочи как нарушение правил дорожного движения.

В чем был несомненный плюс маленького города, так это в почти полном отсутствии пробок на дорогах. Стайлз, проживший здесь всю жизнь, не мог себе представить, каково это: по несколько часов стоять практически на месте, и почему жители мегаполисов еще не пересели на велосипеды? И быстро, и экологично, и для здоровья полезно.

Сам бы он только и катался бы на велосипеде или роликах, только выпендрежники-альфы, (тут Стайлз вспомнил Камаро Дерека и фыркнул) да задирающие нос омеги выбирают в первую очередь статус, а уж потом – удобство и скорость. Так что беты рулят.

Беты-одиночки рулят.

Стайлз криво усмехнулся и резко вывернул руль, чуть не пропустив нужный поворот. Он слишком давно не ездил по этой дороге, слишком давно его никто настолько не злил. Кажется, в прошлый раз это тоже был Дерек. И почему Стайлз оказался таким идиотом и не понял все с первого раза?

Машину привычно тряхнуло, когда Стайлз съехал с дороги – он лишь крепче вцепился в руль. Похоже, что на ту полянку никто кроме него не ездил, иначе эту яму у самого спуска давно бы закопали.

Ехать оставалось недолго, каких-то пять минут. Натягивать веревку между двумя низкими деревьями пришлось дольше. И еще дольше дырявить затупившимся ножом банки из-под пива и газировки – Стайлз мучился с ними больше получаса.

Впервые отец привез его сюда семь лет назад, когда умерла мама. Стайлз несколько дней подряд ревел в комнате, не придя даже на похороны. Отец не настаивал, сказал возмущенным родственникам, что хочет, чтобы Стайлз помнил маму живой, а не в гробу. Это сейчас Стайлз был благодарен, но тогда ревел еще сильнее от предательства отца – тот тоже признал маму мертвой.

В тот день отец просто взял его в охапку, кинул на заднее сиденье куртку и ботинки и привез сюда. Дал пистолет и сказал: «Стреляй».

По банкам Стайлз, естественно, тогда даже близко не попал, но ему значительно полегчало. С тех пор Стайлз был здесь еще пять раз. Один раз, когда насмерть, как тогда казалось, разругался с отцом, потом когда завалил экзамены, когда Лидия начала встречаться с Джексоном, когда понял, что влюблен в Дерека и когда впервые узнал, что тот успевает встречаться еще и с омегами. С разными, никогда не повторяясь и возвращаясь к Стайлзу, но это мало утешало.

И вот сейчас. Снова из-за Дерека. Третий раз.

Стайлз поднял тяжелый пистолет и выстрелил, почти не целясь. Пуля угодила в ветку почти на полметра выше покачивающейся на ветру банки. Та упала на землю, задев звякнувшие друг об друга банки. Ну, Стайлз всегда знал или по крайней мере догадывался, что снайпером ему не стать. Осталось восемь патронов.

Банка из-под кока-колы издевательски покачивалась на ветру. Почему-то именно кока-колу Дерек всегда притаскивал вместе с пиццей, когда намеревался ночевать у Стайлза. Ни пепси, ни какую-то еще газировку – только кока-колу.

Выстрел показался слишком громким, а небольшую банку буквально снесло с веревки. Стайлз мрачно улыбнулся. Кока-колу он отныне терпеть не мог, а на душе стало так легко, словно никакого Дерека Хейла никогда и не было в его жизни.

Жаль, что это временное явление.

Отец ждал его на крыльце с кружкой крепкого кофе – Стайлз даже с расстояния нескольких метров чувствовал этот знакомый одуряющий запах. Варить кофе отец действительно умел и часто это делал, хотя Стайлз и старался пресекать подобные попытки бунта, как он сам их называл.

Но не сегодня.

Стайлз отдал отцу пистолет и гильзы, взамен отобрал дымящуюся полупустую кружку. Тот ничего не сказал – лишь приобнял Стайлза за плечи и завел в дом.

Сев прямо на коврик около входных дверей, Стайлз вытянул ноги и сделал первый глоток. Кофе был крепче, чем он любил, но все равно.

Отец уже успел убрать пистолет обратно в сейф и пересчитать гильзы и сейчас стоял в дверях, внимательно смотря на Стайлза. Тот чуть поежился под этим взглядом и крепче обхватил кружку. Они уже две недели избегали назревающего разговора.

– Все плохо? – понимающе спросил отец, тоже садясь на пол.

– Наоборот, – Стайлз пожал плечами и отставил резко показавшийся горьким кофе. – Все отлично, па. Мне просто надо это осознать.

– Дерек тебя бросил или ты его?

– Я. Мне надоело все это.

– Хорошо, – отец кивнул и поднялся с пола. – Без обид, но мне он никогда не нравился. Может, отпразднуем все это пиццей и колой?

Стайлза аж передернуло.

– Только не колой, – быстро произнес он. – И заказывай две пиццы.

И ему явно послышалось – отец просто не мог пробормотать, что все оказалось гораздо хуже, чем он думал.

***

 

Может, беты и должны были радоваться любому знаку внимания со стороны альфы, а особенно такого альфы, как Дерек, но вот Стайлзу об этом почему-то никто не сказал.

Стайлз продолжал гулять с Айзеком, вновь начал общаться со Скоттом, пусть и не так охотно, как прежде, даже посещал тренировки, но на Дерека смотрел, как на пустое место. Точнее, он его вообще не замечал.

Это неожиданно задевало. И если в первую неделю Дерек почти искренне смеялся над сложившейся ситуацией, то вот к концу второй недели от этого хотелось натурально лезть на стенку.

На третьей Дерек начал действовать.

Как выяснилось, отловить Стайлза в, казалось бы, небольшой школе или после тренировки оказалась та еще задачка. Стайлз буквально исчезал, стоило Дереку показаться хотя бы в конце коридора, а свое расписание умудрился так откорректировать (отличнику можно и не такое), что они больше не оказывались с Дереком в одном кабинете даже случайно.

Иногда Дереку казалось, что Стайлз продал какому-то ушлому демону душу, лишь бы не встречаться с ним. И серьезно задумывался о том, чтобы найти этого самого демона и начистить ему морду. Потому что никто не имел права влезать в их со Стайлзом взаимоотношения.

А Айзек лез, и с этим Дерек намеревался разобраться.

Вечерело. Тренировка давно закончилась, и сейчас Дерек стоял у ворот школы, курил и ждал Айзека. Стайлз уже ускользнул, Дерек в этом не сомневался, но вот Айзек такой фокус проделывать не умел. А еще от школы до дома он ходил пешком – как удобно.

Дерек докурил и выбросил сигарету. Он понемногу бросал курить, уже сократил количество сигарет до трех в день. Сегодня это была четвертая, но сегодня можно.

Айзек появился только через полчаса, когда Дерек вертел в руках уже пятую сигарету, раздумывая: закурить или нет. Появление Айзека решило вопрос – Дерек убрал сигарету обратно в пачку и вышел из тени.

– Долго ты. Финсток опять задержал, или кто-то еще?

Внутри что-то довольно заурчало и одновременно брезгливо фыркнуло, когда Айзек вздрогнул. И Стайлз променял его на это недоразумение?

– Дерек? – голос Айзека чуть дрожал. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Тебя жду, – Дерек показательно хрустнул пальцами.

Айзек буквально побелел и уставился на руки Дерека так, словно впервые их увидел. Хотя, с этой стороны он точно их никогда не рассматривал – до последнего времени ему с Дереком было нечего делить.

Пока Стайлз впервые не улыбнулся Айзеку.

– И чего ты этим добьешься? – осторожно спросил Айзек, позволяя сумке с учебниками скользнуть на землю.

Зря. Ремень у сумки был недостаточно длинным, чтобы Дерек смог сразу в него вцепиться, а учебники тяжелые – ударь Айзек его сумкой, Дереку неслабо бы досталось по голове за счет одной только инерции.

– Если ты меня побьешь, Стайлз к тебе не вернется, – продолжил говорить Айзек, отступая назад.

– С чего ты это взял? – Дерек был абсолютно спокоен, он сильнее Айзека и они оба об этом знали.

Моралист и весь до жути правильный в некоторых вещах, Стайлз бы точно не одобрил такого поведения, но его здесь нет, а Дерек защищает свое от посягательства.

– Он не вернется к тебе, потому что ты мудак, – буквально выпалил Айзек, останавливаясь. В его глазах загорелся какой-то нехороший огонек. – Ты идиот, придурок, сволочь! Стайлз тебя любил, действительно любил, а ты просто проебал все к черту. Что, быстрый перепих с теми омегами того стоил? Стоило унижать Стайлза перед всей школой столько времени? Я удивлен, что он не послал тебя еще раньше, почему терпел и продолжал любить. Да у него глаза загорались, стоило ему тебя увидеть, а ты ничего не замечал. Знаешь, сколько ухажеров он отверг, потому что считал, что вы с ним в отношениях? Ты просто…

Но Дерек его уже не слышал. Точнее, слышать он перестал уже после «любил» в прошедшем времени, а сейчас просто вышел из какого-то охватившего его оцепенения.

Айзек с воем упал на землю, зажимая разбитый нос. Дерек тряхнул рукой, словно скидывая с кулака легкое онемение от удара. Легче на душе не стало, с Айзеком было невозможно нормально подраться, слишком тот был хилым и бесполезным, словно и не альфа вовсе, а так – обыкновенная бета с бушующим гормональным фоном.

– Тебе точно результаты теста не перепутали? – не удержался от вопроса Дерек, глядя, как Айзек пытается подняться. – На альфу ты никак не тянешь.

Айзек сплюнул.

– Альфа, бета, омега, да какая разница? Стайлз никогда не обращал на это внимание.

– Он никогда не спал со всеми подряд, – Дерек резко дернул Айзека за отвороты пальто, ставя его на ноги. – Слышишь, никогда.

Айзек скривился, но явно не от боли.

– Да при чем тут это, – он с силой оттолкнул Дерека от себя. – Стайлз всегда уважал в человеке личность, если ты вообще знаешь, что это такое. И пошел ты к черту, не буду я с тобой драться.

– Сдаешься? – не поверил Дерек. Не может быть все так просто, даже Айзек не может так просто отступить от Стайлза.

Потому что это же Стайлз!

– Если тебе угодно, – пожал плечами Айзек, поднимая сумку. Из его носа снова потекла кровь, капая на светлый шарф. – Вот черт. Да, сдаюсь, если тебе от этого легче. Стайлз-то все равно к тебе не вернется. Он не вернется, потому что ты мудак.

И пошел прочь, чуть задрав голову.

– А если я перестану быть мудаком? – тихо спросил Дерек, не надеясь на ответ.

Но Айзек его услышал. Услышал и искренне рассмеялся.

– Дерек, ты мудак, и это диагноз, – крикнул он уже с другой стороны улицы. – Ты никогда не исправишься, а Стайлз к тебе никогда не вернется.

Дерек был как никогда рад, что не держал ничего в руках, иначе бы он точно запустил это в ржущего на всю улицу Айзека.

***

 

«Ты мудак и никогда не изменишься, а Стайлз к тебе не вернется».

В голове все звучал голос Айзека и никак не хотел замолкать. Дерек ходил по улицам уже почти два часа. Начало темнеть, Лора несколько раз звонила, но Дерек каждый раз сбрасывал звонки, лишь написал смс, что с ним все в порядке, когда явится – не знает.

«Ты мудак, который не изменится, а Стайлз к тебе не вернется».

Но разве Дерек мудак? Разве он «унижал Стайлза перед всей школой»?

Айзек прав, как ни противно это понимать. Но его слова имеют и обратную силу.

«Если ты изменишься, то Стайлз вернется».

А Стайлз не может к нему не вернуться. Дерек этого не позволит.

В его контактах никогда не было номера телефона Стайлза. Дерек сам не понял, как так вышло, но Стайлз однажды просто позвонил ему (добыть чужой номер, когда с десяти лет ползаешь в отцовском рабочем компьютере, не составляет особого труда), а Дерек запомнил номер. Не весь, конечно, только последние три цифры, а потом просто искал его во входящих вызовах.

И как-то незаметно для себя выучил и сейчас набирал совершенно автоматически, не задумываясь о том, что именно он делает.

За три недели Дерек набирал Стайлза ровно тридцать девять раз и четырнадцать из них – звонил. Каждый день последние две недели и каждый раз слышал, что абонент не может ответить. Вот и сейчас.

Дерек не стал дожидаться конца стандартной фразы и завершил вызов, чтобы через несколько секунд получить от Стайлза сообщение.

Фак. Причем Стайлз не поленился и сфотографировал свой собственный – Дерек сразу же узнал стены его комнаты и край кровати.

Значит, это его все же задевает. И не откажется поговорить, если уж Дерек дозвонится. А он дозвонится, обязательно. А если нет, то без проблем залезет к нему в окно – дверь-то ему точно никто не откроет.

Дерек широко улыбнулся, спрятал руки в карманы и быстро пошел к ближайшему супермаркету. Если поторопиться, то вполне успеет.

Не успел, но улыбка и щедрое «Сдачи не нужно» творят чудеса. Продающая сим-карты девушка-бета все же открыла уже запакованную сумку и быстро заполнила нужные бланки, но Дерек все равно нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу и поглядывал на часы. Если он правильно подсчитал (а он не переставал подсчитывать), то шериф сегодня в дневную смену и должен вернуться домой уже через полчаса.

– На свидание опаздываете? – с улыбкой спросила девушка, даже не думая искать сдачу с купюры, что подал Дерек.

– Почти, – он махнул ей рукой и пошел прочь, на ходу разрывая картонную упаковку.

– Удачи, – искренне пожелала девушка и рассмеялась.

Почему-то от ее смеха стало легче, и Дерек уже спокойно достал телефон и вставил новую сим-карту.

Номер набрался как-то сам собой, а рука чуть дрожала, когда Дерек поднес телефон к уху. Сигарету, пятую за сегодня, с трудом удалось прикурить.

Стайлз долго не брал трубку, а Дерек про себя загадал: если Стайлз ответит, то все будет хорошо.

Да, еще чуть-чуть и он нюни распустит, как омега или девчонка, но Дерек слишком соскучился по запаху Стайлза. Он понял это, когда притянул Айзека за грудки к себе. От него до боли знакомо пахло кофе. Дереку это не понравилось – этот запах должен принадлежать только ему.

Как и сам Стайлз.

Айзек верно заметил: Стайлз видит в человеке в первую очередь личность, и сам заслуживает такого же отношения.

А Дерек просто мудак.

– Да? – голос Стайлза был хриплым, словно звонок его разбудил. – Алло?

– Не клади трубку, – слова вырвались прежде, чем Дерек смог себя остановить. – Пожалуйста.

Стайлз тяжело задышал, а Дерек улыбнулся. Когда Стайлз злится, он всегда так пыхтит, недолго, правда, но пыхтит, как еж.

– Ты избил Айзека? – наконец спросил он. – Зачем?

– Не избил, – Дерек затянулся и выдохнул дым. – Так, нос разбил, даже не сломал. А зачем… Мне надо было кое-что понять.

– И ты понял?

Дерек поднял голову. На безоблачном небе появились первые звезды.

– Да, понял. Я соскучился, Стайлз. А ты?

– Нет, – быстро ответил тот. Слишком быстро.

– Я могу встретить тебя после уроков и отвезти домой? Слышал, твой джип в ремонте.

– Не стоит, – судя по тихому звуку, Стайлз встал со старого дивана в гостиной – только он так скрипел. – Ты же не думаешь, что я тебя так просто подпущу к себе?

– Даже не надеялся.

– Вот именно.

Оба замолчали. Дерек докуривал сигарету и смотрел на небо. Стайлз беспорядочно стучал по клавиатуре.

– А я курить бросаю.

– Поздравляю, – рассеяно ответил Стайлз. – А почему? Тренер велел?

– Не знаю, – Дерек пожал плечами и выбросил сигарету. – Просто бросаю. Уверен, что тебя не нужно подвезти?

– Да, уверен. Пока, отец пришел.

И положил трубку. Дерек еще некоторое время вертел в руках замолкнувший телефон, думая о чем-то отвлеченном. О том, что надо будет с самого утра заехать за круассанами и обязательно подвезти Стайлза до школы. И обратно. Возможно, заехать в пиццерию или в кино.

А если Стайлз откажется… Что ж, тогда на следующее утро Дерек попробует еще раз и еще, пока Стайлз, наконец, не согласится и не улыбнется ему как раньше.

А Джексону он не только нос сломает, если тот посмеет что-то вякнуть об альфах и бетах. Его бета самая лучшая, и Дерек его чуть не упустил по неимоверной глупости.

Дерек убрал в карман телефон, невольно касаясь бумажного самолетика Стайлза, который был самым первым, адресованный Дереку.

«Сходим в кино?»

Тогда в кино они так и не пошли, и сейчас Дерек намеревался это исправить.


End file.
